Wings Of Phantom
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: ADOPTED BY Crescentflight. MESSAGE ME!Danny has an unexpected change in his life.He grows WINGS!Now he has to deal with his emotions,and new limbs.He must work together with new and old friends to defeat the rising power of the Dragon Royals
1. The Warning

**Okay, so I've had this character design for Danny FOREVER, so I thought I would write a story about it. It should be really good, and it will have hidden prophecies, Vlad, all that good stuff. Here you go! =3**

**Also, this is the re-written chapter! Hope you like! =3**

**Wings Of Phantom**

**Chapter 1 – The Warning**

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer with a bored expression. He was completely and totally zoned out. While to others, he seemed to be paying rapt attention to the bald, overweight teacher, in his mind, he was purely focused on the dangerous spirits that could be in the same room as them for all they knew. Yes, Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, was really thinking about ghost'.

He yawned and continues to look at the teacher, and his mind flipped through the mental pages of his memory. Which ghost' would most likely attack during school hours? Which ones where difficult to beat? All this went through his head, that is, until the bell rung. Like a tensed rubber band, he sprung from his seat, and flew out the door in record time. He hurried towards the lunch room, and sat down at the normal table. He got out his packed lunch, and was about to take that first, glorious bit… when, of course, his ghost sense went off.

"Crap…" he muttered as he set down the sandwich, and went into the boys bathroom, and if anyone was around to have seen it, they would have seen a blue flash emit from behind the door. Danny Phantom flew out of the room invisibly, and flew outside, only to gasp in surprise.

"Clockwork?" he asked, clearly confused. "W… what are you doing here?" Clockwork smiled in a knowing way, and jestured for Danny to come with him. Sighing at the fact he would have to wait even longer to eat his lunch, Danny followed the time-controlling ghost into a nearby portal. Soon they were in Clockwork's lair.

"Danny, it would seem something… unexpected has come up concerning you." Danny cocked his head confusedly, but continued to listen anyway. "you will be experiencing… changes soon."

"It's called Puberty, and don't worry, my Dad already gave me… THAT talk, so-"

"No, no, not that. I mean you will be experiencing supernatural changes soon." Danny blushed in embarrassment, and nodded. "You see, in about… ummm… five minutes sounds about right. Yes, in about five minutes, you will be… growing wings." Danny widened his eyes. He was about to say something, when Clockwork interrupted him. "Yes, it will be painful, but you need to go home to your parents. They have to know, and they will need to help you with the process, and you will be fine in a few hours."

Danny widened his eyes, but knew the time ghost was right. After all, he knew everything. He would come back later and ask questions. He was about to leave, when Clickwork said one other thing that made him halt.

"By the way, you will be fused with your ghost half during this process. Good luck." And then, jus tlike that, Danny was teleported into the living room of his looked around frantically for his parents, and he found them in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something important right now." He said quickly. They looked at him in confusion. They didn't say anything though, just let him continue talking. "I'm half ghost, and my ghost half is Phantom, and in case you don't believe me, here's proof." And in one huge flash, he was phantom. They looked at him in shock.

"How?" asked his mom. "No, no, that doesn't matter. Why didn't' you tell us!" she asked, grabbing his shoulders, and looking into her son's now green eyes. He looked down, and sighed.

"I was scared…" he muttered. She gasped, then he felt the arms of his mother and father wrap around him.

"We're sooo sorry." Said his father.

"If we knew it was you, we would have never hunted you…" Danny smiled, but gasped in pain when a pressure formed from the inside of his back right between his shoulder blades.

It was happening.

He fell to the ground, and gasped for air. He knew it would be painful, but it felt like he was being ripped apart. He saw his parents above him, asking if he was okay, and what was wrong. He could only get out two words before he was sucked into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Help me…"

**(Important A/N)**

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a long time, and I thought that he would look awesome like this. here is the description of how he will look in the next chapter**

**Hair: Black with white bangs**

**Eyes: one green, one blue**

**Wings: black feathers with white tips. Wingspan of 12 ft.**

**Yes, he will have all his powers that he had in a ghost in this form. No, he will not be able to change into another form. This change will be perminate. He might have a few more powers added by me, and you if you have any ideas I like. He might even have to go to school still. Keep reading to find out.**


	2. The Happening

_**READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN IF YOU ALREADY READ IT! I MADE SOME CHANGES! =3**_

**Ta Da! The next chapter! YAY! Anywhoo, enjoy!**

**Wings Of Phantom**

**Chapter 2 – The Happening**

Danny woke up in his bed, and he groaned when he felt the pain in his back. Had he blacked out? Did he… already go through the 'changes' Clockwork had told him about? He reached back, and felt between his shoulder blades. His fingers came into contact with feathers and skin. That would be a 'yes'. He grained again, and sat up, trying not to move his shoulders, for they where still painful to move. He looked up, and came face-to-face with his mom and dad's worried expressions.

"What's going on Danny?" his mom asked. "We were able to stop the bleeding, but where did these wings come from?" he sighed and looked down.

"I can honestly say that I have apsolutly no idea why I grew wings, but I know someone who does. The only problem is the fact that he is the ghost master of time, and he says that I will find out "in time", or something like that…" Danny smiled, chuckling lightly. He then turned towards where his mirror was and looked at his reflection. He gasped in shock.

His hair was black, but with white tips, and his eyes where each a different color, one was blue, the other green. They where both glowing in the same errie way his ghost eyes had. Even his blue eye was glowing…

His wings, oh his wings where beautiful. They where black with white tips, much like his hair. He smiled lightly as he felt them, and they where wonderously soft and velvety. He turned to his mom, and was about to speak when the door to his room burst open, revealing a very familiar duo of friends.

"Why didn't you come back to scho-" tucker was cut short of his sentence when he saw what his friend looked like. "Holy cow…" he said.

"Nice to know you agree that cows and other animals should be treated like they are holy." Said Sam after a moment of silence. It was always her that made weird situations they got into have a bit of humor. Danny looked at her for a second, then as one, they all burst out laughing. Maddie and Jack looked at eachother, then nodded and left the room. Their son needed a moment with his friends.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" asked Tucker after they all calmed a bit. Danny looked back at his wings, and sighed.

"Clockwork didn't give me all the details. Only the fact that I was going to grow wings was revealed." He said. They both nodded, understanding Clockwork was a part of this. Sam seemed to think something over, then she walked forward, and looked at Danny in a questioning manner.

"Can I touch them?" he blushed, then nodded. She smiled brightly, and fel them with a gentalness only she seemed to carry with her. She smiled and looked at him happily. "They're beautiful." Danny seemed to go ten shades darker as he smiled back at her. Tucker sighed, then took the moment to bring up something he knew would break them out of their love bird-induced trance.

"Just ask eachother out already. I have bet money to collect, and I really want a new PDA." Both Danny and Sam's beet red faces turned towards him, and tucker paled. Backing away out of the range of Sam's boot, he smiled sheepishly.

Danny looked back, and decided to try and move his wings. He was surprised to see them move with ease. It was just as easy to move them as it was to move his arms and legs. He smiled, and grabbed his friends hands.

"Who wants to see how these work?" he asked with a grin. They gasped when they went intangible.

"Dude, you can use your ghostpowers in this form?" asked Tucker, looking down to his invisible body. Danny nodded and grinned as he flew out the window, beating his new wings with intensity. He laughed with glee.

"My body fused with my ghost half. I can't turn back to human anymore, this is my perminate form." Sam grinned, and touched Danny's hair, and laughed.

"I like it. Very Goth. We will need to get you a new wardrobe though." Danny smiled, and looked at the invisible Sam.

"Tell you what. You can pick out my new clothes, as long as they're not all black." Sam grinned, and Tucker gave him a look that clearly said 'do you WANT to die?' Danny shrugged at the look, and turned around, going back to his house. He landed gracefully on his feet, and gently set his friends on the ground.

"Danny! That you?" asked Jazz. Danny's eyes widened when he heard the door open. His sister didn't know yet! The door opened, and Jazz's eyes widened at the site of the now winged Danny.

He quickly queted her, then explained the situation to his sister, after a bit of questions, she seemed okay with it.

"So this is a permenate form?" he nodded, and she looked at him in confusion. "How are your going to hide this at school?" his eyes widened, as well as Sam's and Tucker's. he didn't' really think this through…

**Well, that's it! Please review! Love you all! =3**


	3. The School

**MUAH HA HA HA! I'm back. I'm going to answer some reviews real quick.**

**Jake Lovell – omg, so, I'm going to use part of your idea here. Well, actually a lot. I love that idea, so I'll just throw that all into the soup that is my story.**

**Everyone that commented about my spelling – okay, this is the deal. I can't spell very well, and I have an excuse. I'M ONLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! Heck, I just turned thirteen, you can't expect me to spell like a freaking college student. Geez…**

**On to the story!**

**Wings Of Phantom**

**Chapter 3 – The School**

Danny still couldn't believe that his mom and dad had forced him to come to school. He looked around nervously. The clothes Sam had picked out where barley able to cover his new appendages. He wore a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a large overcoat. The t-shirt had slits sown into the back for his wings to slip through if needed. He adjusted the coat nervously, and walked slowly to his locker, trying his best not to attract attention.

"Hey Fentina!" well, so much for that idea. Danny sighed and turned around. He was about to tell Dash to go away, when he felt a large meaty hand grab his jacket front, and lift him into the air.

Dash smirked at him, and looked his prey up and down, when he gasped. Just visible under the large coat, where the white bottoms of his wings. With widened eyes, Dash tore off Danny's coat, and threw him onto the ground, backing away.

"What… what the Hell Fenton…" stuttered Dash. Everyone in the hallway was silent. Danny felt tears come to his eyes, and he curled up into a ball, wishing that Sam and Tucker hadn't gone to class without him.

Danny looked up, and came face to face with…

"Sam?" he smiled as she hugged him, stroking his black and white hair in a somforting manner. Tucker stood in front of them, between the crowd and Danny. He was willing to do anything to protect his friend.

"What in heavens is going- … oh, My God…" there, in the back of the hallway behind Danny, was principle Ishiyama, and her eyes where very wide with shock. Danny's eyes widened, and fear filled his gaze as he backed into the wall. Sam and Tucker stood between them, but the woman ignored their attempt at interference, and pushed them aside, looked up close at the ghostly angelic boy.

"Danny Fenton?" she asked. He nodded. "I can barley recognize you…" Danny looked away, sniffling slightly. He gasped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder gently. He looked up at his principle, who then helped him up. He stood on shaky knees.

"Come to my office please." She said, still some confusion in her voice. She looked back at the two teens following. "Go back to class. Now." They gave Danny one last look, then they sighed, and went to class as they where told.

When they arrived in her office, she beckoned to him to sit down, and he did so very cautiously. "What happened?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Well, I don't even know the whole story." He said. He looked up at her, and stared into her eyes, and she gasped, just then seeing the errie glowing. He flinched, and looked away again.

"Might you want to go home, or-"

"My parents know, and they said I still had to go to school." He said.

"I guess I'll have to discuss the matter with you and your parents another time." She sighed, and shooed him. "Go back to class, Mr. Fenton, and don't wear a jacket. If I where you, I'd just get it over with, rather than the rumors that are no doubt floating around at this point being what studens believe." Danny was about to protest, but then realized she was right. He left the office, then made his way to his class. He was almost to the door, when Mr. Lancer burst through it.

"Crazy rumor spreaders. Talking about-" Mr. Lancer looked up, and gasped. "… Wings…" Danny sighed, and walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the gasps and stares.

"Hey Angel." Danny sudden felt uncontrollable anger when he heard that voice. It was Dash." He turned and glared at him, and felt his uncovered wings twitch in irritation. He suddenly felt a flash of strength, and his mind went blank for a second.

When he opened his eyes, he found desks thrown about the room, Mr. Lancer looking at him in fear, and all his classmates thrown around too.

What happened?

**Kk, that's done! =3. review!**


	4. The Prophecy

**Before reading this Chapter, I want to say one thing. Lalo, I hope you're reading this, because it is important. I really don't care what you think about my writing style, so you might as well not even bother telling me that my independent 13-year-old self should do things your way. I do try my best to watch my spelling errors, so there is no excuse for you to flame about a freaking Author's Note! So you can continue to read my story, spelling errors in all, or go bother someone who cares that you dislike her writing.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 4 – The Prophecy**

"Time Out." Said the familiar voice of Clockwork. Danny turned and faced the time-controlling ghost.

"Did… did I do this?" he asked. Clockwork nodded, and Danny felt tears grow in his eyes. "I'm not becoming… Him, am I?" Luckily, Clockwork shook his head this time.

"You are only gaining your true strength. Everything that has happened was meant to happen. I can only hope that you're future lands on the good, and not the tragic ending. Both are possible, and only you can decide where you go." Danny thought for a while, and then jumped a bit when a scene lay out before him.

"This is the future that could happen if you pick the wrong choices." Danny stared in horror at the scene that Clockwork had placed him in. the earth was barren, and people sat in the alleys and streets, clothes and hair dusty and uneven. He looked up, and gasped in shock at what he saw.

Vlad floated in his ghost form, smirking in a winning way, and Danny knew why. An older version of him, maybe eighteen, flapped his black and white wings happily, and he had an… insane look in his eyes. He had lost his mind. Danny's eyes widened when he saw something off.

The older him had scars across his wrist and he had the ghostly glow around him. The same that he had when he had two separate forms.

He was dead, and by what Danny saw, he had killed himself.

Suddenly, everything faded back into the classroom, and as everything began to move again, he heard a few last words from Clockwork ringing in the air.

"Be careful of what choices you a=choose to follow."

When he came fully back into the present, he found all his classmates looking at him in fear, and he began to back away. When he came to a wall, he fell to his knees, and cried. Cried like he was the little boy that used to get scared, and go to his mother. Pitiful sobbing sound escaped his throat, and he looked around at his classmates. He was surprised when Dash was the first to some up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Danny shook his head, and cried harder. Dash was about to reach forward and comfort him, when Mr. Lancer grabbed his shoulder, and shoved him away.

"Dashel, stay away from that… that thing…" Danny looked at his teacher in shock. He had never liked him much, but this was just cruel. Lancer came forward, and kicked his side hard, causing the smaller boy to fall over. He cried out in pain, and looked up. Dash of all people was the only one with pity in their eyes.

Dash gasped, and grabbed Danny, carrying him out the class and down the hall, making a made dash for the door. He nearly ran into Sam and Tucker, who where at Danny's locker, most likely waiting for him there. They gasped in shock when they saw the broken looking Danny being carried by his bully. They looked at Dash in horror.

"You really went too far." Said Sam with disgust. He quickly covered for himself.

"No, no, Lancer did this. Danny started to act weird, then his eyes went blank, and his wings flapped really hard, and a wave like Phantom's wail came out, and it destroyed everything, and-"

"Wait, so you're helping Danny?" asked Tucker in confusion. Dash nodded quickly, and they looked at him with serious expressions.

"Dash, I swear, if you're lying to us…" threatened Sam.

"I'm not lying." He said. They nodded, and led him out the door. They walked to Fenton Works, all of them discussing what they were going to do.

**Sorry to all you Dash haters, but he has an important part as a good guy in this story. Also, I have a soft spot for the guy. Anywhoo, review!**


	5. The Awakening

**YAY~ A new chapter of Wings of Phantom! And also, at the end of the chapter, there is a link. Click the link, and you will see a picture I drew. It is on , and though I'm not the best artist, I have confidence on my drawing capabilities.**

**On to the story! =3**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 5 – The Awakening**

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes. He had this strange dream that Dash had carried him away from the abusive, once-friendly class. How strange. As if Dash would do that…

When his eyes adjusted, he widened them in shock. He was in his room, and none other than Dash Baxter sat in the rolling chair of his desk. He yelped, and covered his small form with his wings, still slightly tramatized from the horrible treatment he had received from his own teacher.

Dash widened his eyes at the response that he got from Danny, but sighed after a moment. He walked towards Danny's bed, and sat next to the angelic form. He gently grabbed Danny's wings, and spread them so that he could see the shaking teen.

Danny looked up, and saw Dash smiling at him in a friendly matter, and he relaxed… just a little.

"I'm sorry…"said Dash, looking down in slight shame. "I should have never bullied you, I know it was wrong, and I will never do something like that to you ever again." The jock held out his larger hand, and smiled again. "Can we start over, and maybe be friends. If we're friends, then I could help you get with that Goth chick you like so much."

Danny blushed hard, but took the hand anyway. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked. Dash laughed, and nodded. Danny could practically feel his ears reddening. "Here I thought Tucker was just poking fun at us…"

"Danny, are you up yet?" Came a familiar voice. Danny jumped, then smiled slightly.

"Yeah Sam." The door opened, revealing both Sam, and Tucker. Danny smiled at the sight of his friends. They walked over to the futon just a few feet from the bed, and looked at Danny. They both had serious expressions of their faces.

"Dude, me and Sam were talking, and we seriously think we should tell Dash… about That. You know?" Danny's eyes widened, and he was about to object, when Sam interrupted him.

"Think about how he could help us Danny? He could be very useful…" Danny thought for awhile, then sighed in defeat.

"Ummm… Dash, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" asked the awaiting jock. Danny took a big breath, and spilled it all at once.

"I used to be Danny Phantom before I got wings. I could change back and forth from human to ghost with just a single thought. Now I can't change into human anymore. If you don't believe me, just look at the similarities between us." Dash's eyes widened, and he look shocked as he began to see the resemblance.

"Holy crap…" he murmured. "I… I can't believe I never saw it before…" he looked up at Danny's eyes. "Why are you telling me though?"

Danny sighed. "Because we might need your help…"

-line break-

Vlad masters petted his white fuzzy cat, with a gleaming smile full of cruelity sovering his face.

"There have been some rumors of a winged halfa being in exsistance in Amity Park." He leaned forward, and grinned at the map in front of him. "Perhaps I could see if Daniel knows about him. And maybe he would be good bait for the winged spector. Hmmmm, the possibilities…"

A cruel laugh filled the Mansion of Master's, as the elder Halfa thought of a plan. Little did he know that Danny was the winged Halfa.

**Wow. That was an easy chapter. It all just spilled out of my head, and onto the keyboard. Cool. Anywhoo, the website for my pic. Just without spaces.**

**http:/**** /angel-feather-keeper .deviantart. com/art/ Wings-of-Phantom-177172247?q=sort% 3Atime+gallery%3Aange l-feather-keeper&qo=0**

**plz review! I would enjoy it so~**


	6. The Foe

**I'm BAAAACCKKK! Yeah, and guess what? IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY! Yep! Now I am officially a teenager. I feel awesome. Anywhoo, please enjoy this chapter, and I wouldn't mind a few PM's and reviews for my birthday either. You know, just sayin'.**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 6 – The Foe**

Vlad looked at the group of teens walking into the Nasty Burger with an evil grin. He had been following them for awhile to wait for the perfect time to approach the younger Halfa, (not that he was a creeper or anything…), and finally, he had found the perfect place and time to do so.

With a smirk, he walked into the Nasty Burger, and calmly walked over to where Danny and his friends, one of them being the boy who used to bully his Little Badger he observed, where sitting. He stood in front of the table, and waited for his presence to be noticed. It took about, a millisecond.

Every head at the table turned, and every mouth gapped. Vlad smiled, happy that it ended up being so amusing.

"Hello Daniel." Said the older Halfa. "Care to have a chat with me outside? Just for a moment." Sam looked like she was about to say something bitter, when Danny shot her a warning glance, and stood.

"Sure, _Froot Loop._" Vlad could tell he put extra care into saying the name sarcastically, and he felt like he should say something about it, but bit his tongue. He needed information, not a fight.

"What do you need Vlad?" said the teen bitterly. Vlad smiled, and looked around to see if there where any bystanders around the entrance to the resterant they stood in front of. Smiling when he saw none, hee looked back at the boy before him.

"What all do you know about this "Winged Phantom" that's been wandering around Amity? Hmmm?" Vlad smiled when Danny flinched, confirming the fact that he did know something about the spirit he was after. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, do you?"

"N-no. I don't know where he is." Said Danny. Vlad made "Tsk" noises in mock disapproval.

"You're _really _bad at lying Daniel." Vlad sneered, and leaned in close to his face. "Now, I'll ask you again. _Where is the Winged Phantom?"_ at the defiant look on Danny's face, Vlad smiled, and transformed. He flew off, and looking back at Danny, he said: "I _always _get what I ask for. Now is no different. I _will _find out who the Winged Phantom is. Believe me.

-Line break-

Danny walked back to the group, and sat down next to Sam.

"What did the power hungry Froot Loop need this time?" said Sam jokingly. When Danny glowered at his plate, she dropped the sarcasm, and a serious mood drifted acroos the table.

"He knows about the winged Phantom, he just doesn't know that it is me…" he said. Everyone but Dash, (who didn't know about Vlad's status as evil dominator) gasped, and Tucker leaned towards his friend, talking in a silent voice.

"Do you think he's suspicious of you?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"I _know_ that he is suspicious at this point. I know him enough to tell when he is planning something…" he said, looking out the window.

Soon, it got late, and everyone headed home. Danny opened the front door, calling out an "I'm home," but when he didn't get an answer, he felt uneasy. Turning invisible, he began to inspect the house, looking for signs of trouble, and for his family. Soon he came to the lab. Walking down the stairs, he began to hear muffled voices, and one voice stood out from them all.

"Be quite you fools. He will be here soon." Vlad. Danny scowled, and turned visable, coming from around the corner. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he had taken off his coat at the door, and his wings were completely uncovered.

Vlad stared in shock at the boy in front of him. "You're the Winged Phantom?" he said. Danny looked wide-eyed at the uncovered wings on his back, and let out a defeated "crap…"

"I was wondering what was up with the hair, but I guess you must have mixed with your ghost half. Ah, well, this just means I'll have to try harder to get you to join me." he said. Danny looked behind his enemy, and felt anger build at the sight of his bound family, gagged and tied in the corner. He felt blackness overtake him, just like at the school, and he let the power take control.

**Heck yeah! Cliffy baby**! **Review if you wanna know what happens next (whick I know you do), and make sure to leave a "Happy Birthday" for me. you get free huggles if you do! =3**


	7. The Other Half

**Okay, so AFK went camping for the first time this weekend. *shudder* never. Again. Well, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 7 – The Other Half**

Vlad's eyes widened as he watched Danny's eyes lose focus, and his expression went blank. His eyes closed slowly, only to fly back open. They're glow had increased ten fold and he looked distant. Vlad saw the teen's wings tense, then they began to flap hard. Large gusts of wind came blowing towards him, green and blue waves of raw energy hitting him like whips.

"Daniel?" he asked, fear in his voice. The teen smiled, only this time he had fangs, and they gave him a wicked look.

"I am the Fallen." He said. "Though you know me as Phantom. I am Danny's ghost half, and I cannot allow you to hurt Danny." He took on a determined look. "I will protect him at all costs."

Vlad felt raw fear grip him like a serpent, and his eyes widened as the flapping grew more frantic.

**-linebreak-**

Danny looked around the blackness that surrounded his being, and hugged his arms. It was so cold. Where was he?

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?" he heard a few footsteps behind him, and gasped at what he saw. It was him only this Danny seemed to take on a different personality. He would never smile like that…

"Hello Danny." Said the other him. "I am Phantom, your ghost half." Danny's eyes widened. "I am the one who has been taking over your consciousness recently."

"Why?" asked Danny. Phantom chuckled.

"Because I must protect you." Said Phantom. "I cannot allow you to get hurt."

Danny looked scared, and he slowly approached the spirit. He reached forward, and tried to touch Phantom, only for him to feel a sharp pain in his hand when he did.

"I cannot help you all the time though." Said the ghost. "Only when you are in true danger, or when someone you love is a possible victim. And Danny, never forget this." he leaned forward, and smirked happily. "I am you. Without you, I cannot be, and without me, you can still stay alive, but the future will be a bloody one."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Does Clockwork have anything to do with this?" Phantom smiled, and winked, before Danny felt himself coming back into the real world.

**-linebreak-**

Danny slowlyopened his eyes, and looked around at Phantom's handy work. His Parent's lab was a mess, and his Family was safe and untied. He smiled at them, and they smiled back, running up to him. Soon he was embraced in a large hug, one which he gladly returned.

"We're so proud of you sweetie." Said his mother.

_Yeah, thanks for letting me use your body real quick._ Danny's eyes widened.

_Phantom?_

_In the mind._Said the ghost. Danny smiled.

_So now you can talk to me in my mind?_

_Yep. So just call to me when you need me._

Danny sighed, and broke from his family's embrace. He looked around the room for Vlad, only to find he was no longer there.

"He ran away." Said his sister. "You scared him bad. It was almost like you were possessed…" Danny smiled.

"Yeah… Possessed…"

**Yep! Hope you liked the chappy! =3 plz review, fav, all that good stuff! :)**


	8. The Suspicion

**Eh he he he... DONTKILLMEH! :( I'm sorry for not updating, But my computer crashed, I had to get a new one, and then I had to download a new Word program. Again, I am SO sorry for not updating. -_-**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 8 - Spectra**

Spectra smiled at she entered the human world through the Ghost-Portal, and looked around the Fenton lab. Not much had changed, maybe a few new weapons here and there, but she ignored them as she flew through the wall, and went towards Casper high. She had heard Phantom had been especially down lately, and she really wanted some of that.

Smiling, she made her way to the school, thinking about the delicious taste Danny's emotions left in her mouth.

-0-

Danny poked at his food, trying hard to gain an appetite even though everyone was inspecting him, well, mainly his wings. he almost wanted to use them to shield himself away from the world, but chose not to, mainly because that would most likely cause more commotion.

Dash came up and sat beside him, and he smiled at the jock. He had become a very close friend lately. Not as close as Sam and Tucker, but still close all the same.

"Danny, you gotta eat sometime." Said Sam with a worried expression.

_Yeah, Seriously, Even I am getting hungry, and I'm the dead side of you._ Danny sighed, and Grabbed the burger filled with unidentifiable meat that the school board considered "Healthy", and took a bite, chewing on it slowly.

_You happy Phantom?_

_Yep! Just glad that you're not turning emo on me there buddy._ Danny swallowed, and scowled at Phantom's comment. He had a REALLY pissed expression when his ghost sense went off, and he sighed, walking outside to see who was causing trouble this time.

-0-

Spectra nearly fainted when she saw the ghost boy emerge from the building, and she looked at his wings in awe. she smirked as she realized that the boy was part of THAT prophecy, and flew strait towards him, breathing in deeply to get some of the sadness and hate that was radiating off of the teen.

"Hello there Danny. My my, looks like you're even MORE of a freak then last time he met." Danny turned towards the voice, and Spectra smiled when the negative feeling became stronger. It was like a feast.

"What do you want Spectra? I was eating lunch, and I would LOVE to finish." he spat. the female ghost smiled, and flew closer to him.

"I don't think you really want to eat Lunch. I think that you lost your appetite when you felt all those accusing and judging stares aimed at you. After all, I doubt that high school students would accept a winged boy without questions" she grinned wider when the feelings doubled. She had been right on the mark.

-0-

Phantom took over Danny's body, and began to build up energy in his wide wings, and he looked up at spectra with glowing eyes full of hate. He heard the other ghost gasp with fear, and he felt ashamed to say if felt good to have her afraid of his power that was no doubt superior to hers.

"You will be judged accordingly by this Boy's Fallen, and you shall be punished." He said, and brought his wings forward, and blow her back into a tree. She bellowed with pain as a loud crack echoed across the school grounds. Phantom immediately whipped out a Thermos, and sucked in Spectra. soon Danny was able to take back control, and he looked in shock at the damage his counter part had caused.

_Phantom?_

_Yes?_ Said the fallen being.

_I'm going to need you to tell me two things. First: What in the world did you just do to the property, and second: What is this "prophecy that she was talking about?_

Danny heard his Fallen sigh, and the ghost gave in. _Go to Clockwork's, he'll tell you the whole thing._

_And the damage?_

_Not my problem._

_PHANTOM!_

When he got no response, Danny just sighed and went home to the Portal, The rest of the school day and his lunch forgotten.


	9. The Truth

**HUZZAH! Another chapter! ^^ Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 9 - The Truth**

"Hello Danny." Danny froze mid-knock in front of the time ghost's castle door, and he once again felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You know I hate when you do that." he said dryly as Clockwork opened the door, and led him into another room. Danny looked around, and noticed that nothing had changed. At all.

"So you wish to know about the 'Prophecy, yes?" Danny nodded, and the time ghost opened a screen, and images began to flicker to life. Danny gasped when he saw Sam, but she was different somehow. He looked closer, and gasped when he saw what it was. She had wings.

"What is this about!" he exclaimed. Clockwork sighed, and a different image appeared. This time it was of when Sam had been possessed by Undergrowth.

"You see, when Sam had been possessed then, Some of Undergrowth's spectral energy remained. Slowly Sam had begun to obtain a few small ghostly powers. Not strong enough to be noticeable, mind you, but they are there all the same. and also," The ghost brought out his staff, and came over to Danny. He held up the object, and swung at Danny full force. Danny gasped in surprise, and shut his eyes tight. He felt confusion overtake him when he felt no contact.

"Cool! I'm my own person now!" Danny opened his eyes in shock when he heard Phantom's voice. It wasn't in his head though. Phantom stood before him, dressed in a white coat, black shirt, and white jeans. He had pure white wings, white hair, and glowing green eyes.

Danny looked in a nearby mirror, and saw that his hair had turned pure black again, but for some reason both his eyes were green, and he was glowing. His wings were now a pure raven black.

"Clockwork, what is going on?" he asked. This time ghost smiled.

"You see, there is a great force rising in the ghost zone, and a malevolent king is gaining power even as we speak. You know this king as Prince Aragon. He is the dragon Ghost." Danny gasped, as well as Phantom. "And you see, he is much stronger than before. Sam will soon become one of the Fallen due to her Heritage and the ghostly energy. Her family has a few Fallen ones a few generations before now. You must be there with her, for she will be in pain.

"And what exactly is "The Fallen"?" Clockwork smiled again, and new images showed up on the screen. This time it showed a bunch of winged beings bowing down to Aragon. "They are the ones that serve the Dragon Royals. Though they are strong, they are also afraid. They almost died out a few years ago."

"So I have a few Fallen in my heritage too?" Clockwork nodded. "Huh. well will Sam have a separate personality form as well?" Clockwork and Phantom both chuckled.

"No Danny, I'm the result of when you split yourself in two with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. After you did that, I began to form within your mind, but you're not crazy or anything. It's all logically possible." Said Phantom. Danny sighed in relief.

"Well, Sam's transformation will start again soon, so you best hurry. And by the way, Dani has been having some... Similar problems, so you might want to check that out too." Danny's jaw dropped, and he flew out the door fast, Phantom on his heels.

"Why doesn't he ever tell me these things sooner?" he asked, rushing towards Sam's.

"I have no idea." Said Phantom chuckling slightly. "But it feels so good to have my own body."

They both looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be interesting...

**Please Review! ^^**


	10. The New

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO FREAKING LONG! I've been having a lot of things going wrong at home, so I haven't had time to update AGAIN SORRY! Please enjoy this chapter, and I should be updating regularly from now on! ^_^**

**Wings of Phantom**

**Chapter 10 – The New**

Phantom and Danny flew through the sky as fast as their wings could take them, both heading towards Sam's house. Clockwork said that she would undergo the transformation soon, and they couldn't spare any time. Danny gained speed as the mansion came into view, and phased through the wall with Phantom, instantly spotting Sam laying on the ground, groaning in pain with blood soaking the back of her shirt.

"SAM!" shouted Danny, rushing to her side. She looked up, and was about to say something when another wave of pain rushed through her, causing her to gasp, gripping her arms and shutting her eyes tight.

"It… hurts…" He rubbed her shoulders, and she looked up at him, and Danny gasped. Her eyes where glowing an even fiercer violet, and her back began to arch as a disturbing ripping sound echoed through the room. The wings tore through skin and fabric, folding out to their full length.

They were black with violet tips, and they were beautiful. Danny wiped tears from her eyes as he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair in a comforting manner.

"Is… is that your ghost half?" she said weakly, looking at Phantom. Danny nodded, and Phantom waved. "That's weird… and why do I have wings?"

"Sam…" Danny stood, helping Sam to her feet. "You are a part of a war now. The Fallen are the servants to the Royal Dragon ghosts, like prince Aragon. This time though, we must fight against them." Sam tried not to look shocked, but failed miserably.

"So I have to help fight against a powerful Dragon guy who tried to force me to marry him once?" Danny nodded. Sam smiled. "I can't wait to pay him back…"

"We have to go to the Village the Fallen live in. If we don't get enough on our side, we have no chance at all." Phantom said, and Danny nodded. He turned to Sam who was smiling.

"Lets do this."

"Hey! Can I join in!" They all turned to the ghost girl that appeared in the middle of the room. It was Dani, and she had Wings. They where white with black tips, and her hair was streaked black and white. Both her eyes where ice blue, and glowing.

"How?..." Danny said.

"Clockwork got to me first, said that he knew you wouldn't have time. Then again, when doesn't he know everything?" Danny smiled, and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you're okay, and we can defiantly use you on our side. We're gonna need all the help we can get…"

**-End Chapter-**

**I hope you guys don't get too mad, But I've been going through a lot lately, and couldn't update… Please review!**


End file.
